deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Peng Treasure
Picture? Does anyone else think that we should add a picture here? Link 486 12:07, 4 July 2009 (UTC) when i was playing on the crew deck in the girls room there was writing about offering peng at ten so could that mean ............ewwwww........you know um well..........Deirdre Skye Marr 00:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC) /facepalm ...I was only asking if we could put up a picture of the treasure itself, not speculation of Peng being some sort of erotica. Link 486 11:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Could we please get a pic? A pic of the actual treasure, not an in-game poster? Link 486 *facedesk* Your Doing it wrong! Peng in Japanese does refer to an attractive woman..also i just like adding fads into my sentences :p (CrackShot 02:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC)) The treasure is pretty simple in appearance, I'll admit. But is a picture of it really too much to ask for? Link 486 11:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Take your pick: : : : :-- Reignfire 23:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) What Peng might be Besides maybe being an erotic service, Peng may also be a recreational drug. Peng is a slang term for coke and pronunciation of the phrase "There's always Peng!" seems more like a promotion of an item than person, but who knows --MasterM 01:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I think recreational drug would be far more reasonable than erotic service.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:25, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Given that the Tram has advertisements for the "Solace Center" along with a nice picture of an attractive woman, it seems likely that Peng is either recreational drugs, or religion. Given that the Peng Treasure is more expensive than a Diamond Superconductor, either one seems reasonable - it could be that the statue is full of some kind of narcotic (and hence, expensive,) or that it's some kind of religious idol. Although Unitology seems to be the dominant religion in the Dead Space 'verse, it can hardly be the only religion - I think, especially considering that you can catch glimmers of Firefly all over the inspiration, it's likely that there are some other religions - perhaps an ascended/evolved/melded form of various pan-theistic religions? Unitology strikes me as very, very mono-theistic, which I imagine as being a hard sell to people from, say, a Buddist background. (The woman in the bathroom writing that she gives great peng could be a satirical use of the word.) ShadowDragon8685 02:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Aside form being a *very* satifiying word to say, ( just say it. peng.peng.I think it might be an item. well not a...you know.... In any case, i don't think that if it was an...er-hem, "erotic service" it wouldn't be promenently displayed on walls. tink about it. there are teh kidz on the Ishimura too folks. do you guys think that if we send emails to EA asking "WTFISPENGLOL ?)", they will answer us? just wondering. it's driving me peng. :) DisMEMBAH 14:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Theres something about Peng (poster from dead Space) it just rolls off the tongue. Peng. Peng.Peng.....wonder if it will appear in Dead Space 2. (CrackShot 03:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC)) The peng treasure in DS2 should be the golden Ishimura model in the that 1 of the 4 bedrooms in tha one fancy place with the tubes with the floating rocks.My plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 03:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I will base this theory on the information that are in the previous page : a peng could be a somekind of specialized estethical service, such chirurgy or similar - Exxere 13:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : I believe that Peng might be some kind of Beauty Contest for women. I mean think about it, why is there some kind of trophy-like item for this Peng? Either that or it is just some kind of store for women. One of the two. Doasm 06:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I think you're taking it too much seriously. Don't you think that it can be joke or pun, just like Hand Cannon (small statue worth 30 000 / weapon what looks like glove and allows you to shoot by speaking)? I think it is just kind of lightening, or kind of joke. My guess is: The Peng is a joke (and The Cake is a lie) Chee´woh (talk) 08:12, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I've made a discovery! OMG. In Chapter 10, after the fight with the Guardian, there's the elevator. There is also a door before that. If you go in there, it's a bathroom. And in that bathroom is a graffiti that says "I give great Peng." o.0 I'll try to get a pic soon.MyOnlyAlias 17:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : Upon further investigation, it actually says: "I give great Peng. M/W eves - 10 pm here" AND I got a picture. :DMyOnlyAlias 17:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space 2 Didn't know where to put this, so I thought this would be a good place. The Peng statue will return in Dead Space 2. Son of Icthar 17:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) On the word Peng I was just thinking it could be based on the name of a CD by Stereolab, which is titled "Peng!". Just a thought, just wanted to throw it out there. If someone could maybe search through the lyrics off the CD or something, that might just reveal something interesting about it. Once again, just a thought. 04:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Found some new evidence about Peng In Dead Space 2 in the Titan elementary school, on the right wall near the front door, there's a picture of a woman playing an electric guaitar drawn by one of the second graders. It's labeled Peng. I think this changes things. If Peng was some form of erotic entertainment, I don't think they'd let 2nd graders know about it, and if one did find out I think the teacher would sooner call the parents and give them a talking too than hang the picture up on the wall. More likely, judging by the fact that she's holding a guitar, I'm guessing she's a musician and Peng is her stage name. Probably a sexy and controversial musician to have sexual slang terms coined after her, but still mainstream and popular with the kiddies (like Lady Gaga). The use of her name as a slang term for a sex act is possibly a reference to a scandal involving her, a public wardrobe malfunction or a leaked sex tape. Maybe a suggestive dance move she does or something. Or maybe she's a mainstream entertainer that also moonlights as a porn star, or was one before making it big, who knows. Jupiah 07:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, upon inspecting the second grader's drawings again there are actually four different pictures labeled Peng. One is the aforementioned guitar holding lady that sorta looks like the Peng model, but the other 3 are more bizarre. One had an astronaut that's holding two large orange objects, another has a lady that looks nothing like the peng model, and the last one appears to be a winged fiary licking a marker. So yeah, I don't even know anymore. Jupiah 08:33, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's a mystery to us all. Moozipan Cheese 11:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Peng found in Chapter ONE "Isaac is then instructed to go load the damage reports on the Kellion, where the ship then explodes, nearly taking Isaac with it." After I have left the exploaded ship, I was attacked by 3 Nekromorphs. I killed them und then went to them to collect the items of the dead enemys. Surprise! By the explosion of the ship, the peng treasure was blown up on the way and was lying under the dead enemys. Im playing on PC Dead Space 1 the second round on medium diffuculty level. 10:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC) DS3's peng by IGN(Spoilers in walkthrough) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tm3ZwLyoCb8 - 23:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC)